Twin blades
by bdogrulz
Summary: What would Rukia be like if she had a love before she left the academy? What if he ended up going missing and showing up again when Ichigo invades the Soul Society? How will this change the story of bleach? all will be answered in the story...so READ! WARNING Rukia will not be dating Ichigo in this romance


**Chpater 1- Prolouge**

**Disclaimer I do not own Bleach only my own character**

**Moeru's P.O.V**

**A/N: This story does go by the Manga with reletivly the same Story line but it will start off at the Soul Reaper Academy 45 years ago and will have my own Character installed to this fanfiction. now their will be filler chapters in this story and you will know when the next chapter will be a filler for at the end of the previous chapter their will be -filler- at the end of the chapter. The filler will not have anything to do with the story it's just for fun some will be funny some will just be people doin other things anyway non the less they will be in the story. the first filler will be at 10 reviews. OH, another warning the first few paragraphs before the actual story's a bit sucky since it just explained my character and will be horrid probably but enough with me baballing on with the story**

**45 years ago**

now I may not be the best looking guy around. me with my green hair and grey eyes the palish white skin and a sword the size of me no matter if I seal it or withdraw my spirit energy from it it does not change size but it does not mean I am a freak but I am not going to get into that problem right now I think I should stop rambling and tell my tail. It's been 6 months since I joined the Soul Reaper Academy with my two friends, Rukia and Renji. We always stuck together when we were in Rukongai and that brought us even closer together. I guess that would be expected after we all lived together for like 20 years or so... the only thing that non of us expected was for me to fall in love with Rukia, haha how that happened was anyone's guess but if I had to speculate it would have to have been after she saved my life from the hands of a hollow. After that the glances were longer and the conversations more meaningful...well at least for me but I think that I can leave that for another time right I think I should start from the beginning on how I got to were I am in the whole sceam of things in this life.

Soul Raper Acedemy **45 years before Aizens betrayel **

The day was going good I just got out of Kido class and was heading to Lunch with my two dearest friends out of the whole school. Rukia and Renji we were the odd ones in the school. Renji for his red hair and tattoos. Rukia for her advanced skills in Kido as well as her being shorter then most the other kids but no one made fun of her about it for she would most likely kill you. ME? well Im the weird one because I came to the Academy with a Zanpaku-to and was abouth 6th year in all my classes when it came to everything...except history.

The fact my Zanpaku-to would never change size when I drew in my spirit energy never help either. It also really did not help my Zanpaku-to was a girl. She can be very tempermental when you don't do something right in training, her name was... Kurayami-no-Tenshi (Angel of darkness). that was the final reason I am weird my Zanpaku-to was not a traditional Japanese Zanpaku-to she was a much older one back when the Zanpaku-tos were still new and actually had siblings. My still does but no one knows who and Tenshi can't really remember but ensures me that she will know when she meets him. Her Shiki is also different she would turn into a pure black blade with a chain on the end that had angel wings on it,the guard was the shape off a svastica (Ichigo's bankai guard) and finally the hilt itself had the words "Rising Moon and the blackened Angel " written on the bottom part of the hilt wich only Zanpaku-to's that still had both sibling alive stil had written on the blade, but like I said earlier I should get back to the story.

"hey,Moeru!" Rukia yelled from her spot at the lunch table next to Renji and waved for me to sit next to her,"So how did Kido go?" she asked me after I sat down but she didn't notice how I sat closer to her then was actually necessary, but Renji did and the jealousy was written all over his face

"the usual I did better then most of the students and I even surprised the teacher" I boated to witch Rukia actually looked surprised

"how did you surprise the teacher?" Rukia asked

"I made a new Hado that only I can do" I cheered to witch her face got an even bigger show of shock if that was even possible

"can you show us?" Renji asked and I nodded

"sure but we have to get out of herein order for me to show it to you. The destruction radius of the attacks decent" I explained as we all left the cafetria to a nice open field that was used for target practice by some students until a teacher caught them using Kido they weren't meant to be using

"OK show us the Kido" Renji demanded but Rukia said nothing she was still looking like she was analyzing every move to see if she could copy it

"fine. here goes, lord of mask and blood clear the sky and give wings, open the door to tranquility and rest so we may know hast. Hado # 101 Ame-no-ohabari" I intoned and two wings were formed on my back that were made of pure spirit energy,"first incantation, Repent" I shouted and the wings turned to balls of energy in my hands,"second incantation, Forgive!" and with that the balls launched at the target and made and explosion that could remind anyone of the nukes from black ops 2 nuke-town zombies

"wow that was amazing!" Rukia shouted as she jumped right up and hugged me to wich I blushed and Renji's face turned a ting of red but his was more anger then anything

"thanks Rukia but it's not finished. Once I get the spirit energy stabilized then the power and damage will increase to new heights" I said proudly

"that's good Moeru maby you can be part of the Kido corp" Renji said and I got his underline reason,"I want you gone"

"na, I want to be a normal squad captain maby squad 13 or 10 but really I want to make my own squad one day and be the first captain for it" I replied

"DING,DING,DANG,DONG!"

"well we should get back to class. don't want to be late for Zanjutsu" Rukia said almost sadly but Renji was all to happy to grab her by the wrist and take her away

"yeah...I guess" I murmured as I walked back to the school to get back to...history. After school was the same as school me Renji and Rukia met up at the hill over by the Academy to talk about the last few hours and to study for our classes

"so...What was the rest of the day like for you Moeru?" Rukia asked me but I was lost in the book I was reading,"hello earth to green haired idiot!" she shouted as she kicked me from my seat I was leaned back in so she could get my attention and it did but she got the added satisfaction that I was on my ass

"you got my attention now what do you want?" I asked the raven haired demon that was standing their smirking down at me with those lovely violate eyes

"I wanted to know how your day was" she said almost dryly but their was a hint of amusement in the voice she was using

"I mastered all my study's that I needed and got a passing grade in History for the day. Just like everyday" I replied wilts still rubbing my head and sending death threats that she promptly ignored,"what about you?"

"I mastered Kido like always and got the shit kicked out of me in Zanjutsu"

"you were never very good at that" I replied and smirked,"maby I should teach you"

"why would you do that?" Rukia asked me wide eyed and shock evident on her face

"because your my friend and I would do anything to help you" I said and smiled down to her too witch she blushed at and looked away as she muttered a "thank you" that was so quit I could have sworn I imagend it,"anyway we are going to have to start right now if you want to get better in time for your graduation" I added slyly to witch she jumped at

"WAIT WHEN IS GRADUATION?!" Rukia asked

"1 month from now and you still have yet to master the skills that can beat most the other students" I replied,"now are you going to except my help?"

"I guess I have no choice" she replied and hugged me once again,"Thank you"

"no problem what are friends for?"

"Renji would never had done this for me" Rukia whispered

"well I'm not Renji and frankly I think he's a little bit jealous about me being a closer friend to you then he is" I said and we parted

"well we have known echother a lot longer then he has" she replied

"I know, I know but it still bothers me" I said

"why's that?" Rukia asked

"because I notice things you don't and when you hug me and hang with me more then him he gets jelouse and I just don't like it" I answered to wich she just shrugged it off and went back to her book

"maby he thinks your just trying to sleep with me and we both know that not gonna happen were just friends" Rukia laughed out and I when back to _my_ book

"yeah...just friends" I thought and repeated it in my head to get the depressing thought in there to stay

The Next Day (day off of school)

"OK Rukia we are going to work on your sticking today" I said as I drew Tenshi from her sheath on my back the black hilt held firmly in my hand as I took a stance with my feet spread shoulder length apart and bent down just enough to give friction. Rukia's stance was similar but she didn't have her knees bent and her sword was held at her side not her front

"what do I do now?" Rukia asked, not moving from her spot but eyeing me for any movement so she could counter

"just attack me with everything you have" I instructed as I held out Tenshi to intercept the blow

"ok get ready" Rukia said as she launched herself with extra speed to add force to the blow but I only blocked with the one hand and used the other to hit key points in her chest and stomach area before she could have a chance to pull back

"she's gotten better since the beginning of the year" I thought but didn't even bother moving from my placement. The grass under me waving in the wind along with the trees surrounding us in the small field in the middle of the forest and early morning sun,"OK Rukia but you need to act faster if this was real I could have killed you there"

"OK thanks" was her reply and so she took a different approach. Instead she Shunpoed from side to side in hopes to try and confuse me but I only side-stepped the strick and used my pointer and middle finger to hit a point in her right arm and leg (any one who knows this type of fighting will know what happens at the end) as she jumped away.

"Damn you, Moeru!" Rukia shouted but I stayed calm and cool with my sword in one hand.

"Come on Rukia give this move all you got" I said as I sheathed my sword and lifted my hand up.

"Fine but if and if you think I am going to hesitate to attack an unarmed opponent your wrong" Rukia shouted as she launched her self at me again but I only smirked as I grabbed her sword with my hand and used my fingers again to hit her other arm and leg then the center of her head witch made her lose her grip on her sword and fall to the ground unable to move her body,"Wha-what did you do to me?" Rukia asked as she tried to move but doing show she looked liked she was weighed down with sand bags or something.

"I used a fighting style of my own design, Rukia one that if used correctly can leave you paralyzed for 2 minutes to 2 hours. I told you, you should have not taken me lightly" I taunted as I sat on a rock and pulled out my book until the effects wore off

* * *

Somewhere else with Renji

"Who does he think he is invading on my time with Rukia" Renji thought as he walked away from where his two friends were training at,"I will show him. When I get the chance too, I will get Rukia to me and only me"

* * *

Back with Rukia and Moeru (2 hours later)

"Ok Rukia I think the paralyses should be wearing off soon" I said as I got up from my book to see Rukia was gone and no where to be seen,"Rukia?"

"GYAAAAA!" Rukia yelled as she punched me in the back of the head

"What the- what was that for?"

"For paralyzing me in the first place!" Rukia retorted as the air around her turned into comical fire as did her eyes

"Well when I train I make it look real. That's how you get stronger!" I yelled back and got right up into her face

"Well you don't have to be so real about it!"

"Fine then why don't we just start with your defeanc. You won't be able to do much attacking if you can't defend yourself" I said after I took a breath to calm myself

"*huff*,Fine" Rukia said as she comically crossed her arms over her chest

"OK now take a defensive stance" I instructed and she did as she was told

"How's this?" Rukia asked as she put her feet about an inch apart and stiffened them as also she put her sword infront of her but it was held in too tight of a grip as also her arms were tense so she would react slower

"Poor" was all I said as I walked over to her,"First off you legs are too stiff and close together" I explained and used my left hand to move them apart a bit as well as made her relax them,"Second you can't hold your Zanpaku-to ti tight then you will lose it if you get struck" I said and took her hands in mine and made her loosen her grip just enough and finally I made her shoulders relax the whole time I was doing this she was blushing and moving slightly into my touch,"Their, you should be ready for anything do you think you can remember that stance?" I asked and let her go, by the look on her face she missed the warmth and if I had to say the truth so did I.

"Yeah why do you ask?" Rukia asked back

"Because" was all I said and I shot a hado 33 at her before she could even say a word and forced to dodged the attack.

"What was that for you big lug-"

"Get back into position" I ordered and she looked at me dumbfounded,"I told you, you had to remember the stance"

"OK I got it" Rukia complained just under a whisper as got back into the stance,"how did I do?"

"Perfect,you did perfect" I said,"Now I am going to fight you and if you don't give your all I will kill you" I explained.

"I'd like to see you try" Rukia taunted and I smirked.

"OK then get ready" I said as I drew my zanpaku-to,"turn your wings to blackness, Kurayami-no-Tenshi" I intoned as my sword turned into her Shiki,"If you don't try your hardest...I will kill you" I repeated but she only stayed in her stance.

"What?" Rukia asked but before she could utter another word I was already infront of her swinging my sword down onto her forcing her to block the blade but left herself wide open for my hand to hit her nerves again so she backed off just enough.

"OK so his swords got a longer reach then his hand so If I stay on the edge of his sword I can do this." Rukia thought as she got back into her stance. Ready for the next attack to her surprise came from behind but she blocked it well enough and was fast enough to get out of the way of my hands and to my side and cut me across the arm.

"very impressive, Rukia you are learning fast...but it won't save you" I said and grabbed some of the blood with my thumb and strummed it crossed my blade,"cry weeping angel" I intoned as the blade glowed black with a blue outline to it and I lifted it into the sky,"shout" and with that single word my sword fell and the blade shot a pair of wings out of her tip that flew and Rukia who herself was to shocked to dodge but was able to block but not without being thrown back a few feet and falling on her ass.

"What...*cough*...Was that?" Rukia asked as she picked herself up off the ground and dusted herself off.

"One of my Zanpaku-to's abilty's" I explained when I appeared in front her with my sword at her thought,"Do you yield?"

"I yield" Rukia said simply and I dropped my sword and sat on the ground to eat my lunch,"You know. It's not fair you know your Zanpaku-to's name and I don't know mine" Rukia complained as she sat down to eat her lunch.

"I can't help with that...they tend to only show themselves when they thing your ready" I explained and Rukia sighed before continuing to eat.

"I do know a method to help you" I said and that made her look up.

"Whats the method?" Rukia asked and she set her food down to gie me her full attention.

"I can't teach you like that. Only your Zanpaku-to can teach you" I said in hopes she would drop it but like always I am not that lucky.

"Yes you are going to tell me the method" Rukia said and decided to sit on my lap so she could get in my face to witch I blushed and tried to back away but she would have non of it,"please can you tell me the method" Rukia asked in a school girl voice that...by my guess with how it's working will drive me crazy.

"now, It's too dangerous" I tried to reason but again Rukia was to stubborn to see reason.

"Ahhhh, come on Moeru. Can't you just give me a hint" Rukia complained.

"*huff*, Fine but I won't like" I replied and she squealed in delight, kissed me on the cheek and jumped up to get her Zanpaku-to.

"OK now what do I do?" Rukia asked after she got back into the stance we've been working on

"you have to sit here and meditate to get into your inner world" I explained and showed her the position she was to be taking

"OK I guess I can do this" Rukia said and closed her eyes in an attempt to get into her inner world. After about an hour of trying she opened her eyes to see me gone,"Moeru?" Rukia asked as she got up to look around the afternoon lite forest for me,"Moeru where are you?"

"I here,hehehe" I said,the maniacal laughter echoing off the trees around us to make it seem like I was in 10 different places at ones.

"but where? I don't see you" Rukia yelled back as she frantically tried to locate me.

"don't make me repeat myself...Girl" I said as I came out of some brush in front of her so she could see the hood on my face and black cloak that I wore around me.

"why are you wearing that and what are you planning on doing?" Rukia asked and I chuckled again.

"Oh,This? This is just a uniform I like to wear sometimes and for you second question... I am going to kill you" I explained when I grabbed Tenshi from the ground,threw the hood of my head and swung Tenshi from her chain on the end of her hilt,"now...DIE!" I yelled and launched the sword at Rukia who looked like a deer caught in head-lights and got a nice huge cash on her right shoulder.

"WHAT IS WITH THAT YOU IDIOT YOU COULD HAVE TAKEN MY ARM OFF!" Rukia yelled at me, but when she looked into my eyes she saw they were glowing black spirit energy and I has a maniacal grin on my face, (no he is not a vizard and might not be I have yet to decide on that)"come on midget this is no fun if you don't fight back" I taunted to witch she growled.

"I AM NOT A MIDGET YOU GREEN HAIRED FREAK!" Rukia yelled back as she charged at me to cut my waist but I grabbed her sword with my left hand and cut her a crossed the chest with my sword.

"you are a worthless exscuss for a Soul Reaper. How they let you into the academy I will never know" I continued to taunt he as I walked twords her in hopes to get a clean shot off on her.

"wha-whats is going on with you?" Rukia asked as she back up. The fear evident in her eyes at my malevolent grin that was not leaving my face. The same goes for my sword, she was humming in delight and the red glow on her blade wasn't helping matters for Rukia.

"poor little useless girl. You can never defeat me and now your going to die" I hissed with malaise dripping from every word as I lifted my sword up above my head and Kurayami-no-Tenshi started glowing from red to blue and the energy only got greater and greater(anyone who knows the attack im talking about should feel bad for Rukia)

"what is this?" Rukia asked but instead of waiting to figure it out she turned and ran with all the energy she had left.

"you can't run!" I yelled as the energy continued to grow and unleashed around me in what looked like bolts of lighting as they destroyed anything they touched due to the sheer power from the bolts.

"I have to get out of here. Moeru's rally trying to kill me" Rukia thought as she ran through the forest as fast as her legs could carry her,"why, Moeru? why would you do this...I-I love you" with that thought tears started to run down her face with each passing second her vision was getting cloudy and she could Harly see anymore and she could hardly breath from the mixture of running and sobbing. Until the inevitable happened, she tripped on the root of a tree and went head first into the ground,"is it true what he said? am I worthless?"

"no! how could you be worthless when you have yet to reach your potential!" A voice yelled but it was disorianted like she was talking through a storm and by the voice it was a women but there was no women around other then her.

"whe-where are you?" Rukia asked between the sobbes. as the whole world went black then became white,"where am I?"

"why would you ask such a question? how do you _not_ know where you are? Don't you feel the familiarity, like you belong here?" the women asked and now Rukia could see her. She was a beautiful women with pale like skin and snow white hair. The Kimono she wore was light blue and when down to her knees. The landscape was a forest kinda like the one I was in before but it was snow covered.

"I'm in my inner world" Rukia said after a moment,realization finally hitting her.

"yes you are Rukia and do you know who I am?" the women asked.

"your my Zanpaku-to, right?" Rukia asked and said women nodded.

"yes I am -" she said.

"I didn't catch her name" Rukia thought and the women sighed.

"It seems I still can't reach you" the women explained

"what do you mean you can't reach me?" Rukia asked as she got up off the ground and dusted her uniform off.

"You should know very well what I mean, Rukia. Now you must abandon your fear and put complete trust into me or else you will never learn my name" the women said and the world vanished to show me on the ground where I fell before

"YOUR ABOUT TO DIE I WOULD SAY YOUR LAST WORDS IN PRAYER TO WHATEVER YOU FEEL LIKE!" I yelled and by now Rukia could see the energy built up from where she was now... and to be honest. It scared the crap out of her

"I have to beat him back" Rukia thought,"but first I have to calm down" and with that thought in mind she closed her eyes and focused on killing me

"7!"

"now you are ready,turn and face your enemy" the voice said to Rukia as she stopped and turned to face me

"6!"

"now Rukia advance" energy formed around her like crazy

"5!","I got to counter or I'm gonna die:

"never stop" the energy field got bigger

"4!","this isn't looking good"

"retreat and you will age" she held her sword upside down

"3!","oh,no not enough time!"

"hesitate and you will die" her grip tightened on her sword

"2!","this is it now or never"

"NOW CALL MY NAME, RUKIA"

"1, GESTUGA TENSIO!","DANCE, SODE-NO-SHIRAYUKI!" we yelled simultaneously and launched our attacks. I launched my attack while Rukia's force from releasing her Zanpaku-to for the first time was so great it cleaved through my attack. Tho I was holding back enough to not kill her but to ensure she would not kill me. After the smoke cleared it showed me on the ground with a nice cut on my shoulder wilts Rukia was holding a sword to my throught. The blade was white as snow as was the hilt and guard. The ribbon on the end was also white.

"now I am going to ask this once...WHAT WERE YOU THINKING YOU IDIOT!? OR WERE YOU EVEN THINKING AT ALL!?" Rukia asked as she continuously beat my with the hilt of her sword. Over and over...and over...and over again.

"I was using the method that got my Zanpaku-to to reveal her name to me. It's the easiest and yet most dangerous why do you think I didn't want to do this Rukia...I love you!" to late let it slip,"oh shit I said I loved her!" I thought and frantically hopped it would not ruin anything.

"you- you love me?" Rukia asked as her face turned as red as Renji's hair.

"ye-yeah" I managed to stutter out. My brain shutting off in hopes to avoid any more embarrassment. This time fate was lucky enough to grant me that with something more.

"I-I love you too" Rukia mumbled and I looked up.

"you do?" I asked, surprise evident in my voice. She nodded,"that's great I was thinking for a sec-" but before I could utter another word she silenced me with a kiss that I quickly returned.

"you know I've had feeling for you for awhile now" Rukia admitted as she layed on my chest while I layed against the rock behind me that was in-tacked.

"you have? well I have feeling for you after you saved me all those years ago." I admitted but I could tell she was asleep because her breath was shallow and even now,"you know what,screw it,night" I said as I fell asleep listening to Rukia's soft breaths.

**And that was the prologue for this chapter. Any ideas what I could have done better? what do you want to happen next. Warning this is a spoiler you probably already guest but we need to have something happen to Moeru for Rukia to be...well Rukia since Rukia's Lieutenant is not in this story I have to have something happen to him. but he cant die that would mess up the story so I'm having him attacked and him forced to go into hiding but who do you want to have attack him?**

**1-Aizen**

**2-Gin**

**3-Tousen**

**4-Renji**

**5-A hollow **

**6- have him gain an inner hollow and force him to leave. Those are you options. **


End file.
